Volleyball Con Artist
by The Dark Flair
Summary: Axel played Roxas. Literally. AkuRoku


**Volleyball Con Artist**

Axel Logan was _the_ laziest person in gym. He rarely _ever_ put any type of physical effort into participating in any games like the rest of the class. And when he did, he played so horribly that the coaches made him sit out. The only reason he was passing was because he still dressed out every day. Those oh so comfortable black sweats and an Attila shirt that read _Suck My Fuck_ got him by with a B plus.

Nothing was different about today. It was a free day, so he laid on his back on the cold, hard bleachers. It wasn't the most comfortable place to take a nap, but it was _much_ better than napping on the dirty floor.

"Ax, you're such a fucking _douche!_ At least wrestle with me like you used to. I'm _bored!_" his blonde friend whined as he shook him back and forth.

"Dem, I'm sure there are a whole bunch of other people on the court who would _love_ to roll around on a flat surface and get sweaty with you. I'm _not_ one of those people and I never _will_ be one of those people. Mkay?"

Demyx was the blonde friend. He had soft blue-green eyes and a smile that matched the everpresent happiness in his eyes. Even when he was pouting to get his way, you could see it. Once upon a time, he had this mullet-mohawk thing going on, but the principal made him cut it because of "school policy."

He, like Axel, had a reputation of being some of the school's biggest assholes. It's a tad bit unbelievable when you first see him, but it's a different story when you get to _know_ him. He was capable of harsh insults, blackmail, and had a _really_ strong grip.

While Demyx blended in with the rest of their graduating class, Axel didn't. He had this wild spiky hair that was, as most people liked to call it, flaming homo red. He thought it had a pretty nice ring to it, considering that he was a proud gay man. His eyes were green, but looked more like emerald jewels than actual _eyeballs_. When used the right way, it rendered people speechless and scared stiff.

Demyx whined again and threw himself over Axel. The redhead panicked and fell to the dirty wooden floor. "Man, what the hell!? _Get offa me!_"

"But Axel, you need to be _active!_ The more you play, the more you _want_ to play! You need more adrenaline in your life!"

"_You_ need to **_get the fuck off me!_** This is the most gayest thing you've ever done!" Axel tried to wriggle out of the blonde's grip, but it was too strong. He had his arms locked around his neck and both of his knees pressed so tightly against Axel's sides that he couldn't shake the blonde off no matter _how_ many times they rolled over.

The two struggled for a while before a football caught Demyx in the small of his back while they were on their sides. He immediately let go of the redhead and writhed in pain.

When Axel looked up, another blonde boy approached them. He was shorter than Demyx, wearing a pair of dark blue sweats and a loose black t-shirt with _People=Shit!_ in bold red. "If you two are done _making love_ in the corner here, can you get my ball?" He pointed up to the basketball goal where the ball- the _volleyball_, to be specific -was stuck on the rim.

Polished emerald green met fiery, yet icy blue and froze. He's never seen _him_ around before. Where'd _this_ little cutie come from?

He hid his shock and smiled. This guy looked like the _perfect_ partner to play the Bouncy Bed Game with. "Can I get a _please_, Sir?"

"You can get _that_." He nodded over to Demyx, who was using his arms to drag himself over to the bleachers. By the looks of it, his legs were paralyzed.

"The hell'd you _do_ to him?" Axel spoke slowly.

"I hit a muscle in his back, made it spasm and go numb. That muscle just so happens to be the one connected to the legs. They'll only be like that for a little while, though."

The redhead sat up and draped his arms over his knees. He gave the blonde another once over and nodded. It was more to himself than to the blonde. "Awesome aim. How's your hand-eye coordination?"

The blonde smirked. He was definitely about to toot his own horn. "On point, if I do say so myself. Yours?"

Axel shrugged. "_Terrible_. That's why I never play."

The boy's eyes lit up in understanding. "You must be that _Logan_ guy I've been hearing about. You're quite famous in here."

"It's _Axel_ Logan, actually. And what can I say? People just love me." He stood and jumped up to get the ball. His fingers tapped the ball enough to loosen it and make it fall, but not without it falling through the net. The ball fell in his hands and he tossed it to the other boy. "What about you? New kid?"

"_Unfortunately_, yes. Do you...?" The blonde looked back at another boy who looked slightly similar to him, then turned back to Axel with a smile. "You wanna try a few rounds?"

Axel folded his arms. "What's in it for you if you win, New Kid?"

"Normally I'd say it's _Mr. New Kid_ to you...but I think I'll let you call me Roxas. And if I win..." He hummed and tossed the ball from hand to hand. "If I _win_, you have to do a small favor for me."

"Favor?" Axel cocked a thin red eyebrow.

Roxas nodded, spikes bouncing as he did so. "Yes. It's nothing embarrasing or gross. Just a _tiny_ little favor."

It sounded interesting. He knew who the winner would be out of the two of them, so he shrugged. The only thing he had to lose was his time. "Sure. And on the off chance that _I_ win?"

The short blonde boy laughed. Hard. "If you achieve that miracle, I'll do whatever you _want_, Logan. And that's a promise."

Demyx's eyes widened. He had heard the bet and knew what would happen. "_Don't do it, Axel!_"

He brushed his words off and stuck his hand out. "Deal." Roxas shook it and walked over to the court. A small part of him was amazed at how his entire hand had been swallowed by the other's when they sealed the deal. Damn his girlish features to Hell.

Axel noticed the slight twist in Roxas' hips as he walked. It was barely noticeable, but really cute. When he got done with him, that twist would turn into a limp that lasted for days.

The brunette that looked like Roxas was shooed away to the bleachers as the two opponents took opposite sides of the net. "You ready!?" Roxas called.

"I suppose so," Axel nodded.

Roxas served. Axel dove for it, but missed. He could see the shorter boy hide a laugh behind his tiny hand. "That was pretty...pathetic."

"Don't _laugh_ at me!" he pouted. He went to retrieve the ball and made to serve it. His hand connected with the ball, but it flew straight up into the air and fell down in front of him. He tried this three more times before he gave up.

"You want me to serve, Red!?"

Axel made a disgruntled noise at the new nickname and nodded. Instead of trying to serve it again, he kicked it to him under the net.

One whole minute of horrible playing later, Axel had zero points and Roxas had seven. "Is it too late to quit!?" Axel called.

"Hell yeah! We're not backing out if this game _no matter what!_ That's an automatic forfeit!"

A twisted grin spread across the redhead's lips, but he turned his head so the blonde couldn't see. His eyes were so full of joy that it scared a couple of nearby students. "That's what I wanted to hear," he whispered to himself. "Go ahead! Let's get this over with!"

Roxas served the ball. With cat-like reflexes, Axel ran up and spiked it back over the net. The echo of the ball's impact caught the attention of one of the coaches and some of the other students.

Said coach turned completely around in his seat in awe. It just couldn't be. "Did Logan just _spike_ a volleyball?"

The other three coaches turned to look. That was just absurd. Impossible. "No way in _Hell_."

Roxas' eyes widened in anger as his eyes met with the cocky redhead's. "You little _shit..._"

"You gonna gape all day, or are you gonna play me!? We _literally_ don't have all day," Axel taunted.

"Oh _hell_ no." He grabbed the ball and served it. Axel spiked it again, but Roxas quickly rebounded and sent it flying back. Axel laughed maniacally and bumped it back to him.

Roxas couldn't wrap his head around it. Everyone said he was terrible at damn near every sport known to _man_. So how is he able to keep up with him? He used to be the captain of the guy's volleyball team at his old school and was well known for his incredible speed.

_How. In. The. Hell!?_

The aforementioned brunette- Sora was his name -sat beside Demyx on the bleachers. He was just as shocked as Roxas. "What's the deal? I thought that guy was bad at sports."

Demyx scoffed. "Yeah, that's what he _wants_ people to believe. Axel's actually great at every sport, he just doesn't like being forced to play. So he makes people think he can't unless it benefits him in some way. He's great at a _lot_ of things actually. Not just sports."

The brunette hummed and watched his friend struggle in the game against the redheaded con artist. He wanted to help, but he knew his help would be rejected if he offered it. This was Roxas' game and his game alone. His pride was on the line.

"Five!" Axel called as he caught the ball Roxas threw to him. He executed a perfect underhand serve and stepped back to prepare for their next round.

The coaches watched as Axel played and showed off all his flashy moves. This was an impressive turnaround from his usual playing. And he even looked like he was having a lot of fun. "Maybe I should play more often! But only if I get to play you!"

"That's the last time I trust yo ass! This is some _bullshit!_" Roxas grunted in between plays.

"You mad because you're losing!? You didn't seem too upset when you thought you were gonna win!" he laughed.

"What the hell ever! I'm _not_ losing to you! I'll be damned if I let that happen!"

The two played until they were finally tied at nineteen. "What are we going to?" Axel breathed.

"Twenty," Roxas glared. "Let's do this."

Axel smirked and nodded. "Serve the damn thing already." Roxas obeyed and served the ball. It flew back and forth several times before the redhead had a chance to spike it again. It hit the ground with so much force that it bounced a few feet back into the air after impact.

Roxas sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Alright," he breathed as he walked over to the taller boy. "What do you want me to do?"

Axel feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about? That was _clearly_ out of bounds."

He was about to protest, but the redhead smiled and winked at him. Did Axel let him win? If so, why? What was there to benefit from letting himself lose?

More importantly, why didn't he take the opportunity he gave him to win? He could've easily caught the ball, but missed it on purpose. Somewhere in the middle of his game, he decided to let Axel win just to see what he wanted from him. He looked like a pretty solid guy who wouldn't make him do anything embarrassing.

"What favor do you need?" Axel asked.

_Well, if you aren't going to take the opportunity, I guess I will._

"I'm gonna need you to stop staring at me like I'm fucking Pandora's Box. If you want to see what's inside, _open it_." He flashed a sweet smile and went to retrieve the ball. "One more game?"

The taller boy stared in shock. That sounded like an invitation to sex. Then again, _go away you freak_ sounded the exact same way.

He nodded eagerly. "Sure thing. But don't hold back on me like you did in that last round, okay? It really hurts my feelings," he pouted playfully.

Roxas laughed and shook his head. If course he knew. "What do I get if I win _this_ one?"

"Hm, I was thinking, I don't know, a date with moi," the sly redhead grinned.

"And if _you_ win?"

"If I win...I get to take you out on a date. Cool?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. There was something about this guy that annoyed him, but beneath that was something he really liked. "Sounds fair to me."

**XXX**

**This is, more or less, to make up for the extreme lack of AkuRokuness in The Four Of Us. It will be back, I swear. Just...later. :D**


End file.
